Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency analysis apparatus and a frequency analysis method.
Related Background Art
A light probing technology referred to as EOP (Electro Optical Probing) or EOFM (Electro-Optical Frequency Mapping) is known as a technology for testing an integrated circuit. In the light probing technology, an integrated circuit is irradiated with light emitted from a light source, reflected light reflected by the integrated circuit is detected by an optical sensor, and a detection signal is acquired. Also, a desired frequency in the acquired detection signal is selected and amplitude energy thereof is displayed over time or displayed in two-dimensional mapping. Accordingly, a location of a circuit operating at the desired frequency can be identified.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-64975
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-271307
The light probing technology as described above is a very effective technology since a fault location or a failure cause in a semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit can be identified. Here, in a technology for performing measurement of a predetermined frequency, such as a light probing technology, measuring a detection signal at a high band frequency is desired.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a frequency analysis apparatus and a frequency analysis method capable of measuring a detection signal at a high band frequency.